


Crowned With Flowers

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, russian translation of this included in the notes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is skilled at making flower crowns and Kageyama is surprised about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowned With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> there is also a russian translation of this fic [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2217238) by [greenlonelystranger](http://greenlonelystranger.tumblr.com)! make sure to check it out if you enjoy reading in russian more!

The break feels good with a breeze of air cooling Kageyama's body down. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath in and listens to the sound of ragged breathing coming from next to him, going in perfect unity to the wind rushing over the field.

Lying in the grass, legs and arms sprawled, Hinata seems to have difficulties catching his breath. Well, only idiots overdo things like that, Kageyama thinks but he feels his heart beating so fast it might snap out of his chest. Perhaps he might have overdone it too but racing against Hinata and losing is not an option to think about. 

"I totally won," Hinata says while sitting upright and grinning so widely that it makes Kageyama's cheeks hurt. It looks stupid. 

"You did not. Besides, you had a headstart," he scoffs and stretches his legs out. His joints crack but it feels pleasant instead of painful. Makes him feel lighter than before. He thinks of how to get a headstart himself next time. 

"It's not a headstart if you start too slowly."

Kageyama glares at Hinata who smiles so complacently that he wants to grab his head and ruffle his hair so painfully that it'll make him yelp. Possibly to cope a feel of soft strands of hair almost slipping between his fingers but he discards that thought quicker than it came. 

"Shut your trap," he retorts instead. 

"That means, it's 99:100 for you, still."

Kageyama keeps quiet. They'd be even. If not for that one time in middle school. Hinata still counts it. Hung up in the past, huh. Well, he guesses Hinata would consider it. After all, for him it is important. And it also is for Kageyama but he feels like dwelling on the past like this has never given him anything good and thinks it might be the same for Hinata. 

He turns around, looking for words how to articulate his thoughts properly but he forgets everything when he sees Hinata picking flowers and collecting them on his lap. 

"What are you doing?"

It slips out of his mouth much faster than he thinks - which happens a little too often lately - as he furrows his eyebrows. Hinata does things so randomly, on a whim. He always does. And Kageyama, oddly enough, always follows.

"I'll reward you. You reached 100 points against me," he says and stands up. Apparently he picked all flowers close to him already but seems to need more. He lifts the hem of his shirt up, holding it up and making it look like a little bag for the flowers he gets. 

He is going to give him flowers? Hinata? What an idiot. There is nothing he could do with flowers and it's not like he needs a reward either. What for? 

"That's unnecessary," Kageyama says and he wants to reach out for Hinata to make him sit down again but he is two steps ahead. As always. Headstart. 

"It's not. When you achieve something, you should be rewarded."

Hinata's voice suddenly sounds distant as Kageyama stares at his back, at how he bends down to pick another two flowers, at how carefully he carries them around. As if it would mean the world to him to do whatever he plans on doing. 

"I don't really need anything," Kageyama replies and feels like something got stuck in his throat while speaking it out aloud. He thinks back at all the times he did achieve something in the past - without ever getting rewarded with it. Not with words and much less with anything physical he could hold in hands and look at. Remember that he achieved something. He doesn't need anything. He never did. All that counts is the result anyway. 

Hinata suddenly stops and returns back next to Kageyama, sinking onto the ground again and opening his shirt to let the flowers fall onto his lap. 

"Hm, I'll still give you something. Better appreciate it because I'm making an effort for you," he says but doesn't look up to Kageyama at all. He takes two flowers and weaves them together. Skillfully, which surprises Kageyama. He never expected Hinata to be able to handle fragile things as he does. 

"I didn't ask you for it." 

His voice sounds colder than intended, mostly because he feels like he owes Hinata something back as he will reach 100 points soon too. ...Well, probably. He doesn't like to think of it but Hinata does quite often beat him. It's both frustrating and motivating him to do better. 

"I know. You don't ever expect anything," Hinata says and he almost sounds like he scolds him. Who does he think he is? Kageyama wants to speak up but he focuses on Hinata's fingers instead. He does the same movements over and over again, weaving the flowers he collected together. Is he making a chain? 

"What is it going to be?" Kageyama asks eventually. Pure curiosity, nothing more. 

"You'll see when it's done."

Hinata is barely ever this concentrated and it's odd seeing him like this. He really takes the whole reward thing seriously and for some reason, Kageyama can't help but feel happy about it. Not happy happy but a little happy. Barely. Kind of. Not that Hinata's presence would make him happy. Or the fact that he "makes an effort for him" as he said. It's not like that. Probably not. 

By the time he has run three circles in his mind, repeatedly thinking that he really doesn't need anything, especially not from Hinata, the other turns to him. He holds the chain in hands carefully and smiles. 

"Here you go, your reward. Congratulations for your 100th point against me. Hold still," he says and places the chain on his head. On his head? A chain is not supposed to be worn on top of your head, he thinks. 

"My sister taught me how to make flower crowns the other day and I immediately thought I'd make you one by the time you reach 100. The other day when you did, there were no flowers around so I thought I'd do it later and not let you reach 101 before I could make you one. I fought hard today to make sure I could still do it."

When he looks into Hinata's face, he sees the smile still stuck right there, mixed with expressions he can't read. Perhaps frustration, perhaps also a little pride. Most of all probably still the feeling of competition. Kageyama reaches up his head and touches the flowers sitting on his head lightly. They are right there to remind him of 100 wins against Hinata, including one the other will never forget. 

He casts his eyes down and he tries, he really does, to find the right words to say. "Thank you" would be good at first. But then what? "It's pretty", maybe. Or "I'll make one for you too, then" but he remembers he has no idea how to and even though he watched Hinata do it before he thinks he might have forgotten through the shock anyway. "What do you want" is also no option. Hinata has thought of this himself, without asking him either. Maybe promise him extra training. But somehow it doesn't feel like the right choice. 

"T-Thank you," he mutters and that's a start, he thinks. At least he said something. 

"You really aren't used to getting rewards or praise for what you do, are you?" he asks and snickers and Kageyama suddenly feels like grabbing him and shaking him after all. He doesn't know how he could think to be considerable for one second. 

"But don't worry, that time's over, you know. It's super annoying how good you are but it'd be wrong not to tell you how amazing you are sometimes," Hinata adds and suddenly Kageyama isn't sure whether this is about the same thing anymore. And annoyingly realizes that Hinata might be better at reading him by now than he thought. 

"I'm n-not--- well, then you better watch out so you'll even get at 100 or else you won't get any reward," Kageyama says with shaking voice and he figures he did an okay job at what he actually wanted to say before. Probably. 

"Reward? Me? Ohhh, I want a meatbun, treat me!" he says excitedly, jumping up and down, clinging onto him. The crown almost slides off but he still manages to catch it and he feels his hands shaking too. What a joke. 

"As if I'll have to treat you, I'll beat you anyway. You'll never reach 100," Kageyama says with a grin on his face as Hinata lifts himself up. 

He yells somthing about trying it out right now and about how he shouldn't get full of himself, something of the like but Kageyama doesn't really listen. 

The breeze is still as pleasant as before, the feeling of the flower petals on his hands still so very vivid but most of everything, as he watches Hinata stand up - and he is sure he'll take another headstart, that rat - he feels like as much as he used to hate the thought of being crowned, this one doesn't seem half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on [this prompt](https://twitter.com/OTPdaily/status/490556441757884416) and we all know i love kagehinas so yeah. idk i really just wrote this down in an hour bc i liked the prompt yay


End file.
